How Fatora Stole Christmas (and Shayla-Shayla)
by Taloon
Summary: Will Fatora find true love this Christmas? Or just wind up in bed with a certain fire priestess?


El Hazard is the property of Pioneer/AIC  
"How the Grinch Stole Christmas" is the property of the estate of Dr. Seuss  
  
Thanks to WillZ and Sethra for prereading and/or suggestions.  
  
Merry Christmas everyone!  
  
- Taloon - December 21, 2001  
taloon@charter.net  
March 5, 2002 - Grammar/spelling fixes and omake added.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
How Fatora Stole Christmas (and Shayla-Shayla)  
  
  
All the women in Roshtaria loved men a lot  
  
But Fatora, who lived on Mount Muldoon...  
Did NOT  
  
Fatora hated men! The tall and the small.  
To her they had absolutely no use at all!  
For what reason you ask? Perhaps she skipped lunch  
Or maybe her panties were all in a bunch  
Maybe someone shoved red-hot pokers into her ears  
And most of all she hadn't been laid in 3000 years!  
  
Whatever the reason, her panties or ears,  
The situation down there displayed her worst fears.  
All the women in Roshtaria chased after a man  
Especially the girl with a really nice tan.  
Shayla they called her, with hair flaming red  
"I can't wait," said Fatora, "to get her into my bed!"  
  
But she needed a plot, she needed a plan  
And it seemed that Christmas was almost at hand.  
"That's it," she cried out "I'll dress as St. Nick!"  
"Then bring her back here, oh what a devilish trick!"  
"I'll climb a window, quiet as a mouse"   
"And steal all their stockings and presents to revamp my house!"  
"Then I'll bind Shayla with rope, tied nice and tight"  
"And off I will go, into the night!"  
  
Fatora laughed madly and found Ura, her cat  
Then quickly made a makeshift Santa coat and hat.  
Attaching the cat to an old beat up sleigh  
She packed a bag and a rope, then went on her way.  
Down the mountain she flew, a grin on her face  
"Faster!" she called "There's not a moment to waste!"   
  
"I'll have fun tonight!" she did so proclaim  
And after a short while, to the palace they came.  
Up the side of the wall she climbed with great skill  
A window was found and she climbed onto the sill.  
  
Up to the fireplace she tiptoed with glee  
She admired the stockings, and the ten-foot tall tree.  
Opening her sack, she went right to work  
And gathered her booty with a festive smirk.  
She found gifts in every cranny and nook  
Miz got a riding crop, Afura, a big book.  
Sake for Shayla, and for Rune, a new sock.  
Gold for Nanami, and Makoto, a pet rock.  
After filling the stockings and boxes with coal  
Fatora went off to achieve her real goal.  
  
All the Priestesses were all warm and snug in their beds  
While visions of men danced through heads  
But Fatora lurked outside their rooms, her eyes filled with lust  
If she woke them right then, she would have been dust  
She looked in each room, to find the right one  
The redheaded priestess was second to none!  
  
Entering her room, with silk rope in hand  
Fatora bound her hands tight just like she planned.  
Shayla struggled and screamed, but to no avail  
With a gag, and more rope, Fatora would not fail.  
  
With her prey in her arms, she walked out the door  
And bumped into someone, knocking her to the floor.  
"Who are you?" Fatora asked, as she got to her feet.  
A cute girl stood there, and her heart skipped a beat.  
  
"My name is Alielle," the young girl replied.  
"Hey, you're cute!" Fatora said, her eyes open wide.  
"Why are you taking Shayla?" asked the girl, with a questioning glance.  
"Why, I'm lonely up on the mountain, no chance for romance."  
  
"You can stay with me," said Alielle, "I like you a lot!"  
Fatora was shocked, "Someone likes me?" she thought.  
She hugged the girl, and smiled, and agreed to stay  
And she promised the girl that she would never go away.  
  
The next day, the presents were returned, well, all but one  
And the two new friends had a good deal of fun.  
It is said that Fatora's life started anew  
For not only did Christmas come this year, Fatora did too!  
  
  
  
  
Omake:  
  
Shayla: Someone untie me! And stop having sex on my bed!  
Alielle: Oh Fatora! That's the spot!  
Fatora: Mmm... hey, aren't I forgetting something?  
Alielle: Hold on a second... *buzzing sound*  
Fatora: Ah, excellent!  
Shayla: Hey! Put Makoto-chan back in the drawer! *sob*  
Alielle: Would that be our friend Makoto?   
Shayla: Um...  
Alielle: Or Makoto Kino from Sailor Moon?  
Shayla: Wait, I..   
Alielle: If it's the second, I'm sure I can scrounge up a sailor fuku for Fatora to wear.  
Shayla: Fu.. fuku?   
Fatora: I look great in a skirt!  
Ifurita: *dressed in a kawaii elf outfit* Excuse me? My Master told me to steal Christmas, but I'm not sure what that is. Err, what are you doing?   
And why is Miss Fiery Lady tied up?  
Fatora: We're playing a game, come over and join us!  
Ifurita: Ooh, I like games! *steps on Shayla and bounds over to the bed*  
Shayla: Ow... why me? 


End file.
